Unraveled Secrets
by Fleur Sparks
Summary: The most complicated love triangle ever. RR!
1. Always Study For Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just own this plot. I am very sorry if this story suspiciously resembles any other fanfic. If it does then please know that it was unintentional. I am usually quite creative with my ideas, thanksmuch ;)  
  
A/N: I am new at writing fanfics so don't expect a really descriptive 10000- words-for-each-chapter kind of story. Truthfully, I hate typing down too much description...it makes the reader get bored after a while, right?? (well in my opinion, at least) ~PLEASE R/R!!!~ xoxo *Alisha*  
  
:-: Unraveled Secrets :-:  
  
*** -Chapter One: Always Study For Tests-  
  
The snow was falling silently on the grounds of Hogwarts as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender made their way back to the castle. They had just ended a very interesting class of the Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had specially imported Gallyworts from France to experiment on. Gallyworts were cute and tiny rabbit-looking creatures that melted and died if the temperature around them was above 32 degrees Fahrenheit. So as you can imagine, the classroom was very very...VERY cold.  
  
"Brrr...I'm so glad that class is over. It was FREEZING in there!!" Lavender exclaimed as she bundled herself up with her very large coat and tied her gold and scarlet Gryffindor scarf around her neck.  
  
"Y-y-yeah, I agree," Hermione said. Her cheeks were flushed and her teeth chattered from the cold.  
  
"What class do you have next, Ron?" asked Lavender.  
  
Ron had been admiring Lavender's beauty--her blonde silky hair that flowed down below her shoulders, her chattering rosy lips, and those amazing blue eyes.  
  
"Wha...H..huh?" Ron said startled, waking from his daydreams.  
  
"I said, what-class-do-you-have-next?" she replied, spelling out every last word so he would hear her clearly this time.  
  
"Oh, sorry I don't think I got enough sleep last night...uh," Ron continued thinking about his new winter schedule he recieved, "oh yeah! I have...POTIONS," he said with a groan.  
  
Hermione perked up. "Oh awesome, I have that too, Ron!" she said with an excited tone in her voice. She had been listening intently to every word Ron was saying.  
  
"What about you Harry?" Lav asked.  
  
"Er...I think I have Potions, too," Harry said glancing over at Hermione who's eyes were fixed on Ron.  
  
Lavender's cheerful face lighted up even more. "Ohhhh this is great! We all have the same class!!" she squealed like a little kid.  
  
Ron's stomach did some sort of flip from seeing Lavender so excited to spend time with him...or maybe it's: she's excited to spend time with her friends. . .?  
  
"It doesn't matter. Potions is always so boring and uninteresting...especially with Snape teaching it," Hermione pointed out, with an annoyed tone in her voice. She was apparently not very fond of Lavender's sudden squeal. "That immature slut...," she thought in her head.  
  
"Oh, yeah right, Hermione. You're practically the only one that raises their hand to answer the questions!" Ron said suddenly, breaking out of his trance.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes in a playful way towards Ron.  
  
"I hate him...yet I love him," she thought to herself. She sighed and opened the door to the dungeon as the others followed her in.  
  
The dungeon was very dim, as usual and they squinted as their eyes were getting used to the dimness. The only light was from six floating candles that were placed mainly near Snape's desk.  
  
Snape was working on something at his desk and barely gave the students a glance as they entered the classroom.  
  
"Hey!" Lavender said to Parvati Patil and sat down beside her. She motioned for Hermione to take a seat beside her, so she reluctantly sat down.  
  
Harry quickly took the seat beside Hermione and Ron sat down beside Harry. As Lavender and Parvati were holding an exciting conversation about the new collection of winter robes that they had seen in the window of Madame Marietta's Robe Shop, Harry tried to start a conversation with Hermione.  
  
"So, um, Hermione," he started. His eyes couldn't look straight into Hermione's, so they kept darting all over the place--on her eyes, on something else, on her eyes, and then back to something else. "how was your holiday in the Baheemas?" he finally asked.  
  
"You mean, Bahamas?" she corrected. She noticed the uncomfortable way his eyes looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, err, that place." he said his face blushing a little.  
  
Hermione's parents had decided to go to the Bahamas for their winter vacation to get away from the cold winter weather. You could clearly spot Hermione out of a crowd now because of her gorgeous bronze skin. Even her curly, messy brown hair had gotten a few highlights here and there.  
  
"It was absolutely wonderful!" she said reminiscing about her vacation.  
  
Harry replied, "Really? Tell me about it! I've been wondering what it's like to---," he was cut short by Snape's horrifyingly monotone voice.  
  
"Welcome back students. I am sure you have all studied over the holidays for the 3-page exam you will have today on Transformation Potions."  
  
Ron and Harry's eyes widened as they looked at each other. There were a couple of moans and groans around in the class.  
  
"Oh my gosh...did you study, Hermione??" Lavender whispered.  
  
"Of course! This exam is supposed to count for TWO test grades. How could I forget a test like that?" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Oh no! Don't tell me you didn't study!" Hermione said feigning a dramatic voice.  
  
"Shit, I didn't!! Oh great, what do I do now?!!!?" Lavender panicked, biting her lip.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure it won't be THAT hard," was all that Hermione said as she grinned to herself. "Mwahahaha, I may not have gorgeous, blonde hair like you, Lavender, but I definitely have the brains," She tossed her curly golden brown locks behind her shoulder as she gave herself a smirk. She was pleased with herself today.  
  
Snape was going around the desks passing out the exams.  
  
"Psst! Hermione!!"  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she heard the voice that she adores so much.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she replied sweetly.  
  
Ron passed her a small scrap of parchment. On it, it said in some very messy handwriting:  
  
Pleeeease help me! I haven't studied for this test and I KNOW you have!! ~Ron~  
  
Hermione sighed and was in the process of writing a reply when another scrap of parchment was tossed to her, this time by Harry.  
  
I haven't studied either and I would appreciate it if you helped me!!!! Please? ~Harry~  
  
Hermione gave both of the boys a scolding look as she began to write the replies.  
  
"Ah, what's this?" Snape said as he snatched the notes out of Hermione's hand. Hermione froze and closed her eyes embarrassed.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am shocked! Who would've thought that a bookworm like you would be passing notes...ESPECIALLY during a test?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet while Snape took a moment to read both of the notes.  
  
"Damn," Harry cursed under his breath.  
  
"25 points from Gryffindor for passing notes during a test, and an additional 10 points off for each of you for attempting to cheat," Snape announced so that the whole class would hear.  
  
The three didn't bother to argue. They had known Snape for six years now and knew better than to argue with him.  
  
"And I will see each of you in detention today," Snape said in a low and threatening voice.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never in her life gotten detention--well, except for that one time...but that's not the point!  
  
Lavender tried to comfort her by giving her a soothing pat on the shoulder with an apologetic expression on her face.  
  
But...there was a plus to having detention...she would be spending it with Ron. Her pink pouty lips curled up into a secret smile as she began her test.  
  
~*~*~ How d'ya like that chapter?? I hope you did......although it's kind of short I know, it's just 1194 words! but I promise the next chappy will have plenty of words in it! Please R/R!!! it encourages me to keep writing! oh and believe me...the plot THICKENS...ALOT. mwahahhahaahahhhhhh. but you'll have ta give me some reviews first, mk? xoxo *Alisha*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-* 


	2. A Dreamy Detention

A/N: *remember 2 review! please!*  
  
-Chapter Two: A Dreamy Detention-  
  
There was an awkward atmosphere at the lunch table where Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Fred, and George were sitting.  
  
Hermione just looked down at her chicken salad the whole time. She had barely touched a thing on her plate. Ron and Harry were fidgeting with things and kept looking up at Hermione. Lavender and Parvati were talking rapidly like always, and Fred and George were practicing their pranks on random students that were sitting at the Slytherin table. Ginny who was sitting in front of Harry had on a silly dreamy face. She kept on batting her overly-masacaraed lashes hoping she would get Harry's attention.  
  
Fred turned his attention to the three. "Uh, what's with the silence you guys?"  
  
George turned back around as well. "Yeah, did you get in a fight or something?"  
  
"Just drop it, okay?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Fred and George made some catty noises as they resumed their prank-playing. They made someone's hair purple, and then they made Millicent Bullstrode's chocolate frog to turn into a gallywort that melted in his/her hands.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry Hermione, I know getting detention is a big deal to you, but trust me, it's realy not that bad!" Ron said breaking the silence. He gave Harry a look that meant "some help here please!" when he saw that Hermione was still not speaking.  
  
"Yeah...I mean YEAH! We've gotten detention tons of times and all you have to do is watch Snape work on a couple of papers for 2 boring, long hours!" Harry said. He saw Ron smack himself with both hands and keep them there as if to say "YOU DUMB PRAT."  
  
Hermione took this chance to make a scene and burst into tears. Now both Lavender and Parvati looked at the three, confused but saying nothing.  
  
Ron gave Harry a sort of glare as he put his arm around Hermione. "Awww, there there 'Mione. It's not that bad!"  
  
Hermione stood up from the table. "It's not that bad? IT'S NOT THAT BAD?!?!?!?!?!" she screeched pretending to be outraged.  
  
She secretly longed for Ron's hand to be around her again. Now she had the attention of almost the whole Great Hall.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT RON?!?!?!?!! FIRST YOU AND HARRY MAKE ME GET INTO TROUBLE, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IT'S NOT THAT BAD!!?" she yelled and stormed off to the common room.  
  
"Good going, genius." Harry muttered to Ron.  
  
"Gosh, I've never seen Hermione so upset before," Lavender said to the two boys.  
  
"Yeah, you two better think up of something good to do for Hermione to make up for what you did!" added Parvati.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we better do that...," Ron said guiltily as Lavender and Parvati rushed after Hermione to give her some comfort.  
  
"But what should we do?" Harry said.  
  
Ron just gave a shrug and got up with his lunch tray.  
  
* * * After Detention........ * * *  
  
"Those were the most boring 2 hours of my life," declared Harry as the three made their way back to the common room.  
  
"No thanks to you two," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, it's all done and over with now! Harry and I promise to make it up to you," Ron said still feeling guilty about upsetting Hermione so much.  
  
"Thanks guys," Hermione said giving Ron a sweet smile and she really meant it. She had spent the whole two hours gazing at Ron and dreaming.  
  
Ron smiled back as thoughts were rushing into his head. "Wow she looks beautiful today," he thought to himself. Hermione had put on a teal blue turtleneck sweater and worn a short jean miniskirt as if she were going to a party rather than detention with her two best friends. She even put on some makeup--blush, mascara, lipgloss, and some silvery blue eyeshadow. She looked absolutely ravishing.  
  
"Okay, Ron, you can stop oogling over Hermione now," said Harry. He was rather jealous of the two. He had had a crush on Hermione since their first year but never got around to admitting it. Now his best friend was falling madly in love with the one person he actually had feelings for.  
  
Ron's face was blushing madly.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry Hermione, it's just that you look amazing today," Ron said, embarassed and quickly turning his eyes down.  
  
"Aw thanks Ron," Hermione said. "SCOOOOOOOOOORE!!!" was what her mind was yelling out at the moment. 


End file.
